


"Tell me about your day."

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art Student Clary Fray, College, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Parent-Child Relationship, cop luke garroway, luke is clary's dad and they are the best father daughter duo in the universe fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: A quick phone call between Clary and her dad on her first day of art school





	"Tell me about your day."

**Author's Note:**

> alternate summary: me projecting my feelings about starting college onto clary as a coping mechanism

_ “Tell me about your day.” _

Clary groaned and plopped back against her mattress. Her phone was on speakerphone beside her.

“I think art school is going to be harder than I imagined,” she sighed.

_ “Why’s that?” _ Luke asked. Clary heard papers shuffling. He must still be at the precinct.

“Everyone here is just so talented and I’m just me.”

_ “Kiddo, what is that supposed to mean? You’re talented.” _

She huffed out a reluctant breath.

“Maybe, but these people are the real deal. They all went to fancy art classes at these expensive schools. They’ve all had their art in exhibits and in those snobby downtown art shows. They’ve been mini Picassos since the second grade. Me? I didn’t realize I wanted to be an artist until freshman year.”

_ “That just goes to show how amazing you are, Clary. It only took you four years to catch up to these kids. You have a gift and The Institute knows that. You got in just like everyone else. You deserve to be there.” _

Clary smiled and pulled a pillow to her chest. Somehow, Luke always knew what to say to make her feel better.

“Thanks, Dad,” she murmured softly.

_ “Anytime, kiddo. What are dads for if not cheesy, inspirational pep talks?” _

“You make a very good point.”

_ “What else is going on? Did you make any friends yet?”  _ Luke questioned.

“I met this one girl named Maia in my studio class. I think she wants to go into photography. She seemed nice.”

_ “Was she cute?” _

Clary flushed pink high on her cheeks.

“She wasn’t  _ not  _ cute,” Clary divulged. “But I don’t want to talk about it.”

Luke laughed heartily at her expense, but Clary pulled the phone closer to her. The sound surrounded her like a warm blanket. She hadn’t heard that laugh since he dropped her off five days ago.

_ “Alright, fine. No girl talk. Did you meet anyone else?” _

“Not really. I only had two classes today and the professors were talking the whole period. There wasn’t a lot of time for peer bonding. I did have lunch with Simon after his graphic design class, though.”

_ “Clary, you know you’ll have to find friends other than Si, right?” _

Clary frowned.

“I know. He’s just so familiar. With the new school and the new city and the new people, it’s nice to actually recognize someone for once. He feels like home when home is actually two hundred miles away.”

_ “I get it. Trust me, I do. Just try to get out there and find some other people, okay? That’s what college is all about. You’ve gotta meet new people and make this place your home for the next few years.” _

“Okay,” Clary agreed. “I’ll try to do better tomorrow.”

_ “I just want you to be okay out there, babygirl. You know I’m worried sick about you already, but it would help to know you aren’t alone.” _

“I’m going to be fine, Dad. I promise. You really don’t need to worry. Most people don’t make a ton of friends on the first day of classes. I have Simon and I’m sure I’ll meet a bunch of people tomorrow. I’ll be okay.”

_ “If you’re ever not okay, you’ll call me, right? You know I’ll be on the highway with the sirens on in a second if you tell me you need me.” _

“Of course I will call you. You know I will.”

Luke sighed heavily.

_ “You’d better. I don’t want to have Simon sending me status updates because you don’t know how to pick up the phone.” _

“Oh, please. You know I’ll call you at least three times a day.”

_ “Really? You’re not going to forget about your dear old dad?”  _ Luke teased.

“As if. I already miss you so much. These phone calls are for my benefit as much as yours.”

Luke chuckled but it got cut off.

Clary heard a garbled voice on the other end of the call. She heard Luke say something that was muffled by what she assumed was his hand over the microphone. He returned to the call a few seconds later.

_ “Clary, the captain needs me in the briefing room. I’ve gotta go.” _

“Go for it. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

_ “Okay, kiddo. I love you.” _

“I love you too, Dad.”

Clary hung up the phone and smiled. 


End file.
